suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Jeane
This article is about the assassin. For the cat, see here; for the child, see here. Jeane (ジーン, Jiin) is a character in No More Heroes. She is a 25-year-old American assassin and Travis Touchdown's childhood love interest, although unknown to him, his father's ex-wife's step- or illegitimate daughter; her surname is unknown. After explaining herself to Touchdown, she engages him in a final battle using her mixed martial arts skills. Appearance and Personality Jeane has shoulder length blonde hair and red eyes, her outfit is that of a mixed martial artist's, complimented by red body-painted stripes on her arms and shoulders. Jeane is a very disturbed and violent person due to her horrible upbringing. She despises Touchdown's family, especially his father whom she blames for being the cause of her mother's suicide, after which he began sexually molesting her. She resorted to prostitution to fund her training in an attempt to seek revenge. She killed Touchdown's parents in front of him. Despite all of this, she seems to care about Travis to a certain degree, as seen they manage to reconcile before he kills her. Story Although Jeane is not mentioned in the game until her appearance, the manual has an entry for her that can give the player a heads-up on her existence. It shows the portrait that Travis has of her in his room and states, "Once the object of Travis' love. They haven't met since the day they parted ways." Upon Dark Star getting Travis to remember that Jeane killed his parents, she appears and kills Dark Star with one punch. Jeane tells Travis that she is the reason he became an assassin, with this statement Travis remembers getting drunk at the death match bar and telling Sylvia how Jeane ruined everything, resulting in Sylvia setting up the fights for him to get even. Touchdown demands she tell him what justified her murdering his family, to which she replies that her story is too horrible and that, "It would only jack up the age rating of this game even further." Touchdown and Jeane come to the conclusion that Jeane will tell Touchdown what he wants to know, but on the condition that she literally "fast-forwards" her confessions, during which the player can likely make only minimal sense of what Jeane is saying. The following is transcribed from a slowed-down version of her story: Travis is shocked, tells Jeane that "Vengeance begets Vengeance" and their fight commences. The fight seemingly ends with Jeane punching through Travis's heart, however Shinobu saves Travis and slices off Jeane's hand. At first Jeane begs for mercy, but when Travis says that killing her hurts him too, she accepts death. Travis and Jeane seem to make peace between one another with him saying "I hope your next dream is a more pleasant one" and kills her. Powers and Abilities Jeane is a very talented mixed martial artist. She is capable of fighting Travis when he is armed with a beam katana, despite not wearing any sort of armor. She is also superhumanly quick, being able to appear behind Travis during their fight with little effort, is capable of counterattacking with an armbar lock if Travis attempts to throw her, and is very strong, being able to thrust her hands right through flesh as demonstrated on by both Dark Star and Travis. Trading cards Jeane appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 86, No. 87 and No. 146. Quotes *"You're still as gullible as ever, Travis. Think. Why would he be your father?" *"Yes. And that's why you became an assassin. To kill me." *"So you and I finally meet. You should thank Sylvia." *"Me? You don't need to know. All of your trivial questions would be answered in the afterlife." *"It's too terrible. It alone will jack up the age rating of this game even further." *"Okay. I'll make it short and quick" *"What if the game gets delayed? You don't want this to become "NO MORE HEROES FOREVER." do you?" *"Now you see what I've been through?" *"You're right. Go ahead. Draw, brother." *"We're both in the same business, after all. And I've had enough." *"Good night, Travis." Trivia *In No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, the photo of Jeane in Travis' room is still there, except her head has been blacked out with a marker. *Jeane's revelation of her and Travis Touchdown being related is likely a reference to the revelation in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi that Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa are related. *The well-known manga Miyuki, which Jeane references to describe her relationship to Travis, involves the male lead character having romantic feelings for his stepsister (from his stepmother's side). *"What if the game gets delayed? You don't want this to become 'NO MORE HEROES FOREVER', do you?" is a reference to "Duke Nukem: Forever", which had been constantly delayed until it was released fourteen years later. *Judging by the dialog seen above, it is clear that Jeane, Just like several of the major characters have Fourth wall awareness. *Her outfit is very similar to Shiro's from Deadman Wonderland, which was first released four months before No More Heroes. Kymg 113.jpg Kymg 107.jpg Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Females